orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Madison Murphy
'Madison "Badison" Murphy '''is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security and part of C-Block, and the secondary antagonist of Season Six. She has a thick Boston accent. Personality Madison Murphy is rude, sarcastic and seemingly has a sociopathic nature, willing to do anything to anyone in order to stay ahead. She is sycophantic towards Carol Denning, ingratiating herself as one of C-Block's gang leaders, although Carol is frequently dismissive of and to her. As a student, she was susceptible to bullying by her classmates, and had anger issues and threw frequent tantrums. She is vengeful to those she does not like and believes herself to be more popular in prison than she is; this may be due to her status in school before her arrest. She shows her true personality when having others threaten and do her dirty work in her place. She is shown to be afraid of Carol. Physical appearance Madison is an overweight inmate with short, dyed, blonde hair. She sports the navy scrubs of C-block and is usually seen wearing a headband. When she was younger, she had part of her hair dyed green. She is Irish-American. Biography Before Litchfield As a teenager, Madison had severe anger issues and was the target of frequent bullying. Her classmates called her "Fartison" because of a flatulence incident in the fourth grade. One day during chemistry class, she was mocked to the point where she threw a beaker at a classmate and was expelled as a result. Her relationship with her parents was also turbulent. They would frequently clash, leading to her breaking windows and injuring her mother. Because of this, her parents sent her to a therapeutic wilderness program called 'Changing Winds' in an attempt to fix her behavior. Madison says she is called "Badison" in an attempt to make herself seem tough but is quickly picked apart by the girls. While there, she witnesses another unpopular girl, Roach, be picked on. During a hike with the camp, Roach asks for some of Madison's water which she reluctantly gives due to the little amount left. The bottle is knocked to the ground by one of the other girls, spilling the rest of the water. An angry Madison confronts the other girl, who offers her some of her own water, which is then revealed to be sand, causing Madison to spit it out. A camp guard calls Madison over and tells her to fix her attitude by not letting them take her down so easily. In an attempt to seem tough, she and Roach decide to cause mischief at a campsite one night. Madison betrays Roach and attempts to spray her with an aerosol near the campsite, shouting ''"Hey, everybody, watch me spray a roach!". However, this ignites the fire massively, causing Roach to be set alight. The tough girls look on in awe, and Madison is in awe of her own power for the first time. ("Changing Winds") Season Six We first meet Madison in Look Out For Number One when she becomes Red 's roommate in Adseg. She is returning from medical with a cast on her forearm. She and Red butt heads almost immeditely, but she does help her roommate in trying to warn her family of Piscatella 's death. Although she still insists to Red that Nicky and the others will turn on her to save themselves and urges her to turn on them before they have the chance. In I'm The Talking Ass Madison is taken to C-Block along with Piper Chapman and Blanca Flores , where it's revealed that she is a member of C-Block leader Carol Denning 's inner circle. Madison and Piper are assigned to be roommates, and she presses Piper until she reveals she believes her fiancee, Alex , to be dead. Madison tells her she has 10 minutes to cry before she needs to start cleaning. She reveals to Carol that Frieda has been moved to Florida , but neither of them know anyone of use there. She then joins Piper and Alex at their table and forces a friend to request a room change, so that Piper and Alex will be next door to each other. Before the episode ends, she has her friend almost killed for not agreeing to the room change the first time she was asked. Piper wakes up with cheese stuffed into her nose and ears in Mischief Mischief , which Madison insists was a "prank." She also tells Piper to fill her comesary as repayment for having Alex moved closer, despite not having been asked to do so. Later, Alex speaks to Madison to ask her to leave Piper alone. Relationships Family * Colleen and Kevin Murphy (parents) - Colleen and Kevin Murphy believe they did nothing wrong to Madison growing up, but blame themselves for the way she is now. Friends *Carol Denning *Nicole Eckelcamp *Zirconia *Alex Vause Enemies *Piper Chapman *Galina Reznikov *Domiga Duarte *Gloria Mendoza *Annalisa Damiva *Barbara Denning *Tiffany Doggett *Nicky Nichols Memorable Quotes Appearances Navigation Category:Season 6 Characters Category:MAX inmates Category:Under Construction